So The Story Goes
by Jade-Scorpio
Summary: Sango live with her rich widow father, she felt like the happiest girl alive, but everything going to change after the unexpected accident. What will happen to the rest of her life? Will it still be the same or will it change? Please R&R. AU
1. To Be Happy

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: Yeah! My second fan fiction! I want to make my story different from others. You see others use the location as 'Tokyo', but I want this location to be in 'Crystal' a country I made up, also I made up the name for this town that everything is going to take place. Please be nice! I had delete my first story because I'm out of ideas, but the second I got more, and more! It's sort of base on reality. ENJOY!)**

**Disclaimer:** Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter one:** To Be Happy

**Introduction:**

Sango: I had an awesome father who is my best friend, since my mother dies in a car accident. At least that's what my father told me. We live in Kilaya Valley, in a middle size mansion. For everything we do together I feel like I didn't miss out on anything.

Sango: I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, no matter what happens my father always has a smile on his face. My dad owns the biggest Hospital in the whole valley, named 'Kilaya Hospital' I'd love hanging out there. Helping elders, patients, and made them happy.

.:.: Flash Back :.:.

It was Sango's 7th B-day. Her dad had organized a big birthday party at their mansion's garden.

" Make a wish princess." said Shiori with a smile. She is the secretary at Kilaya Hospital, also my dad's best friend from elementary school.

Sango: Why did I need a wish for? I had amazing friends at the hospital, and the coolest dad a girl can wish for. All I want for my b-day every year is to stay with my dad forever, and ever. But I didn't know why my father decided to get marry a mean lady, Kaguya.

"You look so beautiful Kaguya! Keep smiling" A lady from the crowds shouts it out.

Sango: That's my step mom, came with her daughter 'Kayla'. My stepsister, she is really nice, and treats me like her own sister, unlike Kaguya.

Sango: As long as my dad is happy, so was I. We are going to become a big happy family.

Just as the camera guy takes the picture Kaguya drop a batch roses to the ground, then secretly push Sango to the ground.

"One is enough!" said Kaguya with a fake smile.

Sango: Unfortunately this is no fairy tail.

That night Sango got a princess bedtime story, from her favorite fairy tail book.

" Daddy does fairy tails comes true?" asked Sango.

" Uh… No, but dreams do." He replied.

" Do you have a dream daddy?" asked Sango.

"Yes, my dream is that you graduate then go to university and get a great job. Sango, you know fairy tails isn't about finding prince or princess. It's actually about fulfilling your dreams, and for standing up for what you believe in. Like I always say never give up your dream, keep going until you get there! You have to remember sweetie, this book may contains important things that you may need to know later in your life." He explained with a warm smile. And give her a good night kiss on the forehead.

Suddenly the phone ring, it seem Sango's dad had an emergency at the hospital.

"WHAT!" Sango's dad shouts out.

Sango: This is the day that my dad had a car accident with the truck driver. The biggest snowstorm had hit the valley, the truck slip on to the other road where my dad was driving; there was a big explosion that cause the whole valley's power shut down for 2 days.

Sango: I lost my best friend that day; the only fairy tails in my life are the ones I read about in books.

Sango: Since my father didn't leave a will, my step mom got everything! The mansion… the hospital…

Sango: And my life changed ever since, I'm not the same person as before, I'm not a happy girl anymore, my fairy tail life had ended that day and I think it's going to be forever.

Sango need to move all her stuffs into the attic, that's her room from now on. Maybe for the rest of their life…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I want to hear it from you, please submit review! Tell me what you think Next chapie will be up soon.**


	2. This Is Just The Beginning

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: Before I start with the story I just want everyone know Inu&San, Ayame&Koga, Rin&Sess, well if you 'HATE' this match, I guess you might not like the story. The reason I'm mixing matching because I want my story to be different from everyone else's. Try something new for a change. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Two:** This Is Just The Beginning

**- Eight Years Later -**

" I don't understand, why is my step mom always so rude to me!" complained the 17 years old girl, who when out for a walk late at night.

She had raven hair, dark brown eyes. Her hair is tied up like a ponytail; she is wearing a red T-shirt with small picture of rose print on left up and right down corner with blue jeans.

Ever since Sango's father died in an accident her step mom Kaguya took everything away. The house, the hospital, the cars, everything, even her old room, and now her room is in an attic.

Luckily Shiori gave her a job at the hospital so she can earn money to buy the stuffs she need. (A/N: Did you remember Shiori from the first chapter, yup that's her.)

Her job at the hospital is to serve up food for the patients, talking to them. On top of that she has to work at the café right beside the hospital to earn her university tuition money.

Kaguya open a café, just when Sango turn to 14, so she can work there, Kaguya don't care if Sango work all day, the more stress Sango have, the more happy Kaguya get.

It's last day of summer vacation, also is the last year of high school. " I wish my father didn't died. Ever since he died Kaguya is taking over my life, that's not the only problem tomorrow is the first day of school, I'll be in for a big trouble." Said Sango.

Sango is a straight-A student she always gets great mark. But most of the people find it fun to pushes her around, making fun of her, and all those stuffs people do in high school. People pick on her because they don't know the truth about her life.

She can't say Kaguya is like a family member to her, since Kaguya don't care about her like a real mother should. Kaguya is nice to Kayla and rude to her. She really wish her father left a 'will' so she know what she owns around the, instead of Kaguya take over everything.

Shiori pay her $16 an hour, she own a cell phone, notebook computer. That's it; look on the bright side Sango's life isn't that bad. Except for the part where Kaguya comes in, and school.

**------------------**

" I'm going out this party is pointless!" shout the 17 years told boy as he walk out of the mansion.

He has a pair of amber golden eyes with white silver hair, and 2 cute puppy ears on each side, known as a half demon. He wears a white shirt (only the sleeves are white the rest is red) and black jeans.

Sesshoumaru is throwing a party before university starts, which Inuyasha is not interesting in it, Inuyasha is a straight-A student as well, and he is the most popular and the hottest guy at school.

Most girls at school chases after him. He is student body president, and basketball captain. His father owns several high school, large malls, and companies. The high school Inuyasha goes to is one of the schools his father owns, Kilaya high.

Even though he is popular he stills a straight-A student, now that's impressive, not everyone can do that. Inuyasha is really rough around the edges deep down he is a loving, protective, nice, unselfish guy. (A/N: I think you got the point, of what's Inuyasha's personality.)

Yeah he got a huge ego, and a wicked temper too. So far no one had seen his jealous side.

Inuyasha is totally different from many of the in the school guys.

He is really rich, but he stills not the kind of the guy who judges people by their appearance, he judge people for who they are on the inside. Inu's father and mother are very kind person, they always tells Inuyasha look at people not by their appearance.

That's how he got his two best friends who are very loyal and trustable to Inuyasha. The names are Miroku, and Koga.

All these years Inuyasha never seen a girl who being themselves when they talk to him, they wears to fashionable clothe have a lot of make up, too much jewelries, and put on too much perfume.

Too bad they thinks those things will impress Inuyasha, so they can go out him. He wish he will find a girl who be her self in front of him, not with clothe, make up, etc. a girl who is nice, loving, sweet on the inside.

**------------------**

The cold wind blow smoothly on Sango's face " I guess I better get back to prepare school tomorrow." Memory started flashing through her head about the past, on the way back.

:.: Flash Back :.:

" Look what I can do daddy." Shouted 6-year-old girl who just did a front flip. Sango started going to martial art since she was 5.

" That's awesome honey! You will be profession some day.' Said Mr. Taijiya as he lifts his daughter in the air, and hugged her. They both laugh loudly.

"Daddy will you stay with me forever? Mommy had passed away, you are the only one left." said Sango while looking at his daddy. " I will stay with you sweetie forever and ever. I promise." Said Mr. Taijiya, as he gave a kiss on Sango's for head.

:.: End of Flash Back :.:

" He didn't keep his promise to me. He left me, I guess from that day on my life has no happiness anymore." Said Sango she still goes to marital art class, but she doesn't fight back.

She knows if she fights back she will get suspended, besides she is not much of a liar. She doesn't really lie to people.

" I'm so hungry," Sango's stomach growl. " Now I feel kind of dizzy." Sango haven't eaten anything through out the whole day. And this is why she didn't, her step mom left a note before she and Kayla went out.

"Sango:

You woke up late so you have to eat left over form this morning. Oh by the way you need to shop for food. Don't even think about buy any else other than grocery, and I know you wouldn't dare disobeys my commands. Don't forget to buy some snack for Kayla so she won't be hungry. You have to do the laundry, and dry-clean it. Also you have to clean up the whole mansion, and you have to cook dinner, it have to good, or I'll make you pay."

" Oh… Whole day of work with no food I think I can faint any minute, I'm so tired and hungry." Said Sango as she put her hand on the wall to rest. Her vision became blurry, it's starting to turn black.

Suddenly a man pushes Sango to the wall and grabs her by the neck with his left hand. Sango try to do whatever she can to make the men let go of her neck, but it's no use, Sango is too weak to move. She could have if she ate.

She struggle through the pain, with her last amount of energy, she is able to kick the man on the left arm.

" You little wench! How dare you kick me!" shout out the crazy drunken man, as he take out a sharp knife from his pocket, it's a pocketknife.

" Let go of me!" said Sango. With the men's hand on her neck it's really hard to talk and breathe.

" This will teach you a lesson, not to mess with me." Said the drunken man, as he stabs the knife into Sango's legs. Blood starts wetting her pants, and slipping down her knees, and dripping on the ground. She bites her mouth, and resists the pain.

He decides to just finish her off with a stab in her heart. But she manages to turn a little bit, luckily the knife land on her left arm, like her legs the blood started dripping on the ground.

**--------------**

Suddenly Inuyasha pick up something from his nose. " Oh no! I smell blood fresh blood."

Inuyasha ran as fast as he can to the direction where blood comes from.

"Damn! The blood is increasing." Thought Inuyasha, suddenly he sees a man is choking a young teenage girl she is cover with blood. Then he saw something that is shinning.

A KNIFE! This time the half dead girl is not moving. ' Now this is the best part. I LOVE this part!' thought the drunken man as he stabbed the knife into her heart.

But just in time a sliver hair boy, with golden amber eyes punch the crazy drunker, he finally let go of her, and the knife Inuyasha break it into half.

" Thank you… so much … for saving me…" said the defenseless teenage girl. That's the last thing she said before she died. (A/N: Just kidding! Sorry if it's now funny, I can't tell jokes.)

That's the last thing she said before she went unconscious, and fall toward the ground. But Inuyasha caught her just in time, and then he carefully put the girl on the ground.

" You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to the drunker and give him a punch, that punch had knock him faint for a while. Just enough time till the police arrive, it seem that's the old drunker escaped the jail 2 month ago.

**----------------**

" Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked the doctor.

" Yes, no need to worry the wounds will take a while to heal, but if she had plenty of rest, and changed the bandage very often she will heal in no time. Though I'm really surprise that she actually survived, usually people can't take that pressure. You don't know how lucky she is, she is a strong girl." The doctor explained. She left some bandages, and leaves the mansion.

-- Half an hour later --

" Who is she? How come I never seen her before" thought Inuyasha. Though her hairstyle remind him of someone at school, who always wearing a hat. She mostly in every class that Inuyasha goes to, she usually gets high marks at least in top 3.

He hears all different kinds of rumors about her. Such as she is a homeless girl with no parent. She lives in a tent in a deep forest, and about how hideous how she looks under her hat. Good thing is Inuyasha don't think it's true (rumors never true).

The only reason why she wears her hat all the time because her step mother give her many comment (bad comments which is not true.) about the way she look since she was a child.

Sango don't know what to do except for wearing a hat to cover her face, so no one will laugh at her. Kaguya, Sango's (evil) stepmother inform the school if Sango can wear a hat in school, the school said it's alright for Sango to wear a hat, obviously Kaguya's excuse is too good to say 'no'.

**--------------**

" Inuyasha, I saw you carried an injured girl up here, so I came to check if she is ok." Said a lady. (A/N: Sorry no descriptions, I'm terrible at that. Hope you don't mind. But I believe with you imagination you will know how she dresses.)

" She is going to be fine mom." Said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha why don't I get some people to move a bed in here, so you can be a watcher for tonight just in case something happens, if you don't like the idea I'll get some one else to do this work."

" Fine by me." Smiled Inuyasha.

**-- 1:38 a.m. --**

Sango started breath heavily, she could feel pain now, but she is too weak to move, or speak, or open her eyes.

' What is that sound?' thought Inuyasha in his half a sleep. Then he realize it's coming from the girl.

" Damn, she is burning up," Inuyasha said quietly, **YAWN** he walks to the washroom to get a wet towel, to cool Sango down. He wonders why is the girl out at after 9:30, there must be a reason behind this.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Sango had cool down, Inuyasha fall into a sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school, wonder what will happen.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end of the chapter, what do you think? Sorry for slack of update. Please review, I would like to hear it from you.**


	3. First Day Of School

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: Since school started I couldn't use the computer, as much as before, but here is what all I can make up right now. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer:** Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Three:** First Day Of School

**---------------**

Inu-Yasha pulled his brand-new BMW sliver car on to the driveway; it's the first day of school in 12th grade. After graduation they'll going to university.

The birds chirping as usual, it was a beautiful day. The sun was out, shining brightly, the temperature is not to hot to cold.

It seems everyone is early up and walking to school, meet his or her friends, talking like there is no ending.

**----------------**

'I'm really impress, she actually survived with those wounds.' Inu-Yasha said surprisingly in his head.

He parked his car on the high school parking lot, and you can hear the car beep when he left. So that means he locked his car

" Hi my Inu-darling! I miss you so much honey!" shouted a teenage girl with a high pitch who wears pink mini skirt that is 3 inch above her knees. With tank top, she has brown eyes, with long black hair. Everyone knew her as Kikyo, the Mean Queen and some people call her Mrs. Wannabee.

" What's up, and stop calling me all those nick name you made up!" Inuyasha said a little coldly as he walk toward Kikyo.

" Oh Inu-honey don't be angry, those name make you sounds so cute!" said Kikyo as she gave Inuyasha a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

" Yeah! It makes me more lame!" Inuyasha murmured quietly.

" Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called out follow by, Koga, and Ayame.

(A/N: Just a little note, Koga, and Ayame is a couple, Miroku is single. Also like I said if you 'HATE' this match, then you might now like the story.)

**-- School Bell Ringed --**

" Let's go guys, we might be late for class." Said Ayame, Kikyo quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked into to the school with him smiling. Everyone check their schedule, they are in every class.

" Good morning students, I'm Mrs. Sparks. Please be seated. I'll hand out some worksheet to get to know your classmates; you got 15 minutes to complete it. First person who finishes it will win a prize. "

" Earth to Inuyasha, Earth to Inuyasha. This is Miroku speaking, tell me what are you thinking? Anyone there?"

" Huh? What?" said Inuyasha. Funny thing is that he couldn't stop think of the girl at his home right now. He really wants to know who is that girl, whether she is the girl who wearing the hat or not, since he known everyone in the whole school, except for that girl. But what if that girl goes to a different high school. But if he lucky he'll know who she is.

" Man, Inuyasha been acting weird since this morning, I wonder what's on his mind." Said Koga.

" I wonder, look at him he went to space again." Said Miroku.

" I got a great idea, let's scare the hell out of him!" Ayame said happily.

" Ok then, how about just sneak up on him and scream." Koga smirked.

" Ok looks like everyone agree," said Miroku.

So those four gather around Inuyasha and shouted 'WAKE UP'

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING MS.! Huh? What!" Inuyasha shouted out. Ayame, Koga, and Miroku did it! It almost scares the hell out of him. Suddenly Inuyasha fell right to the ground. Why? Because when the gang scared Inuyasha, he step back and trip over the chair.

" What the hell! Why did you guys do that for?" Inuyasha complained. " Damn you guys piss me off!"

The class went silence when Inuyasha fell down, no one was laughing either, first of all it's not funny, second of all his father owns the high school. No one wants to mess with him. Well except his friends, since they know him and same goes to Inuyasha. All of them are the most popular in school and they are rich too, well not as much as Inuyasha.

" Oh my god! Honeybunch you are not hurt sweetie are you?" said Kikyo while running toward Inuyasha.

The whole school knows that Kikyo is Inuyasha's girlfriend, but Kikyo swears to kill any girl who tries to lay a finger on Inuyasha. Wow she sure protective. Kikyo change over the past 5 years, when Inuyasha met her first she isn't the girl who wears make up, and all the stuffs. But now she is a completely a whole new person. Let's just say from a kind person turn into a spoil brat, ever since her parent got jackpot with money, and business.

" Oh my, are you alright Inuyasha?" ask Mrs. Sparks. "Yeah I'm fine now" Inuyasha replied, well not really since he land on his back when he fell. Ouch!

" Honeybunch I hope you are not hurt are you? Please tell me you didn't break you poor soft bone?" Kikyo said softly pretended to cry.

" Kikyo, I know you are worried but could you stop acting LIKE MY MOTHER! I'M NOT A WEAKLING YOU KNOW!" said Inuyasha. He like Kikyo but the bond begin to drift apart, before Kikyo was a kind, and warm hearted person, who doesn't care about the looks or wealth. But ever since her parent gain wealth, she started to change, each year turning worse than the year before. Until now, you know how it ends here.

" Ok I had enough Kikyo stop calling those nicknames that you always calls me! It really pisses me off!" Inuyasha complained.

" But darling, uh… I mean Inu-bab… no I mean Yashi-hone… …no… I …… uh …… no… Inuyasha I thought you like it when I calls you that." Said Kikyo she didn't really expecting Inuyasha to say that.

" I said no such damn thing!" said Inuyasha. " I didn't say anything because I don't want to hurt your feeling, I know how your feeling is so delicate!"

" So you did care sweetie, man I love you so much." Shouted Kikyo as she gave Inuyasha a big kiss on the cheek. She shouted to get everyone's attention as well as make girls jealous of her.

All Inuyasha did was made a disgusted expression on his face.

**-- At Lunch --**

" Kikyo there is something wrong with you! You are a …… you are so…" Inuyasha complained. He doesn't know what to say to Kikyo. Kikyo is weird now, weird as in crazy.

" You are mad at me are you darling." Said Kikyo. She wraps her arm around Inuyasha's as they walk out for lunch. They always eat at the fountain where every couple goes there and eat. There are 2 fountains one is in front of the school, and one is behind the school. Where the field is.

The first day of school was not good. Not good at all. Thanks to Kikyo, she ruined Inuyasha's day. Great just great! She just won't stop with the mushy talk, totally hopeless. Besides when Inuyasha is not around, she flirt with other guys that she think are 'cute'. Yuck!

What can Inuyasha do about it, the only reason he knew this because his friends told him, but he could never caught Kikyo doing that so he can't say it without proof. But if he caught Kikyo, he will break up with her pronto.

* * *

**Review! Review! I know it's short but that's all I can make up right now. If you like it please review and tell me what you think! Love to hear comments. **


	4. Good Day! Or Not!

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: This is a really quick update, I spend days and nights working on this, so please be nice. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: **Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Four:** Good Day! Or Not!

" Help me! Someone help me!" said the half unconscious girl lying in a huge bed. The memory flashed back to the day where she almost got killed, it was the most horrifying memory she ever had been through.

She slowly opened her eyes, at first it was really blurry, then it started getting clear. The place doesn't seem familiar at all. The bed is so comfortable it's much more comfortable than her bed, it's true of course since she sleep in a sleeping bed, without a single pillow.

Sango tried to get up, but her arms were too weak to move. She was sleeping in a huge gorgeous room, with a huge comfortable bed. This is the most beautiful room she ever saw.

**(A/N: I'm not going to describe the room, cause I'm really bad at it, describing things is my weakness in language. But I believe in your dream, or mind will picture a room that you think it's the most beautiful room you have ever seen.)**

Then a lady opened the door, she seem very young and beautiful, followed by servant girls that carried strays of delicious desserts, drinks, and the meal of the day, the ones that she never ever ate in her life.

" You're finally woke up, how do you feel honey?" asked the lady. " My name is Iyaomi, I think you had meet my son Inuyasha, he's the one who saved you from the drunken man who is trying to kill you."

" My name it's Sango Taijiya, and it's really an honor to meet you Ms…" she don't know what should she call Iyaomi, though it's not very polite to call Iyaomi by her first name, after all Inuyasha's family owns the school that she goes to, Kilaya High.

" Please don't be shy to call me Iyaomi, I understand that you know my husband owns the high school you goes to." Iyaomi smiled.

" But how can you tell?" ask Sango. " Well from the looks on your face you seems to goes school in Kilaya High. That's why you are shy." Replied Iyaomi. " Anyway how are your wounds, is it better?"

Iyaomi was impressed too that the girl survived the pressure, and the pain experience. She is very happy, and thankful that the girl is alive, she seems so kind, and sweet, pretty with or without her smile.

"Thank you so much, my wounds are much better, thanks to the medicine, and the bandage, what can I do in order to repay you to show my appreciation?" said Sango, she don't know how to thank Iyaomi, and Inuyasha if it weren't for them she'll be dead by now. She finally smiled after so many years.

" Oh no, you don't need to do anything. As long as you are alive, that's what matters the most. You seems very hungry, why don't you stay here for lunch?" asked Iyaomi.

" No thanks, you went a lot of trouble just to keep me alive, I really don't want to trouble you more… I better go." Said Sango as she tried to get up, but she noticed that she is in pajama.

" Don't worry about it, you didn't cause any trouble. Your clothes were all torn up, so I bought you new clothes to wear. The doctor said you were in a bad state of hunger, and you lose too much blood, that's why you were unconscious. You are the bravest, and strongest girl I known so far. Why don't you just eat here, then change your clothe, when you feel much better I can send a driver to drive you home." Said Iyaomi as she hand Sango her brand new clothing.

That was the first time she actually wore clothes that made her looked like a normal girl. The rest of the clothing make her look like a nerd, and boyish.

" Are you sure this is okay?" asked Sango. " Sure I'm sure." Replied Iyaomi.

While they are eating, and enjoying the meal Sango told Iyaomi all about what happened that day, where is almost got killed in detail. (A/N: Only the part when she takes a walk late at night.)

Iyaomi couldn't stop clapping for Sango. After lunch Sango felt much better, what Iyaomi said was true. She changed into the clothes and head home, she told the driver not to take her home since she want to enjoy the beautiful weather outside.

Before she goes home Iyaomi ask Sango for her e-mail, she don't know why but she gave her e-mail to Iyaomi anyway.

**-----------------------**

" Sango! Where have you been! You were not home for 2 day! You don't know how the place is so dirty, and I have to spend my money on servants to clean up the place, you don't know how much trouble you are in!" Kaguya said furiously.

'Oh no, I'm dead, not good' thought Sango.

" Anyway, Kayla is going to be home soon, and she have some friends over today. I want you to stay is your filthy attic, and don't come down until I say so understand?" said Kaguya.

' That was close one' thought Sango as she walks quietly to her attic, and shut the door quietly with a 'click'.

She gathered her stuffs for tomorrow, and put it in her brown little ripped small bag. But it only fit new things like stationary things, reading books, but it can't fit in schoolbooks.

Sango could hear the voices coming from down stair. It seems Kayla and her friends are having loads of fun, she can't remember the last time she had fun. But even though she had fun that would be many years ago.

Now that she is all ready, she decides to surf over the Internet to look for a good university to go to. She opened her notebook computer, and signed in to her MSN account. A pop-up appeared in front of the msn windows, it seems some one added her, but who? Then something came to her mind, she remember Iyaomi ask her e-mail.

**-----------------------**

DemonBoy: Hey!

Shadow Girl: Um good evening, who are you?

DemonBoy: I'm the guy who saves you from the bastard that almost killed you.

Shadow Girl: Oh, thank you so much, I really appreciated.

DemonBoy: No prob! Though I am impress that you survive, strong girl.

Shadow Girl: Thank you!

DemonBoy: Do you have a cell phone?

Shadow Girl: Yes, but why?

DemonBoy: We can text messaging.

Shadow Girl: Okay.

DemonBoy: So, do you go to Kilaya High?

Shadow Girl: Yes

DemonBoy: Are you coming to school tomorrow?

Shadow Girl: I think I can make it, I hope people won't pick on me this year.

DemonBoy: Pick on you! Why the hell would people do that?

Shadow Girl: Oops sorry, I was just blabbing, forget what I said. It's stupid I know it's not important. Are you in Kilaya High?

DemonBoy: Don't try to skip the topic, tell me.

Shadow Girl: Well, I …

DemonBoy: Say it damn it! Out with it!

DemonBoy: I promise I won't tell anyone, beside give me a chance.

Shadow Girl: It's just that… I know I don't show any feelings or emotion around people, that's why I'm the perfect person to take anger, and frustration on, or just for the fun of it.

DemonBoy: Sorry I have to push it.

Shadow Girl: It's okay, something make me feel more relief than before.

DemonBoy: Share feeling with other does make it better.

Shadow Girl: I'm glad that you understand I bet your life must be good.

DemonBoy: If I do say so myself, my life isn't bad, I fit in with the people, get what I want, with all the good quality of a life that a person can have.

Shadow Girl: You must be really lucky.

**-------------------------**

" Honey dinner time," said Inuyasha's mother Iyaomi. She knocked on the door and entered.

" Ok mom, be right there." Said Inuyasha. " I see you are chatting with the girl that I told you to." Smiled Iyaomi. " Mom who is she?' asked Inuyasha.

"I'll let you find out your self, but I'm telling you that she is a kind, sweet, and pretty looking girl. I like her a lot even though it's a first sight. How she talks, and acts makes her a girl that everyone would like." Smiled Iyaomi

" Mom you already know that Kikyo it's my girlfriend, I shouldn't chat with her." Said Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha I'm not sure you notice this but, Kikyo it's different now. The first time I meet her I like her a lot as well, she have good manners, a real sweetie. But years went by she started to change. Now she's like sour now, completely opposite from before." Iyaomi explained.

" I notice that too, but… what's her name?" asked Inuyasha. " Ok if you still like Kikyo, then I have nothing else to say, but I don't want you're to get heart broken when Kikyo… anyway you should fine out her name on your own." Said Iyaomi as she left the room.

**---------------------------**

DemonBoy: Dinner, bye.

Shadow Girl: Bye.

**------------------------**

Sango looked at the clock on the computer it's 7:30 p.m., Kayla's friend still at the mansion, they all are down stair eating, talking, and laughing. The smell of food slowly moves up stairs to the attic. Sango's stomach grumbled many times, she is so hungry; the smell of the food made her hungrier. Her energy almost drained from hunger.

As you all know she live in a mansion, but in an attic. Her room is very simple a table, chair, lamp, a sleeping bag, and a bathroom. The attic is huge however it's empty. There is a small window in the attic. There is a monitor on the left corner on the table where is study do her homework, Kaguya uses the monitor to talk to Sango, and Sango replied with the monitor.

The only things that Kaguya talks to her is about house cleaning, work, rules, etc. The reason why there is a monitor in her room so when Kaguya talks to her, she doesn't need to go all the way up to the attic. On the other hand Kaguya don't want to go to somewhere that is filthy.

She been lying on the bare floor at least an hour without food or water. She can't even stand up; on the other hand everyone is fill with energy down stair having fun, watching movie, singing, dancing, etc.

Then a voice from the monitor said: Get down stairs and clean up the mess, clean everything, organize everything, make sure it's crystal clean. And with no exceptions!

Sango push the replied button and said: Just a minute.

Kaguya shouted through the monitor: NOW!

Sango have to listen to what ever Kaguya says, or punishment. There's only choice A and B, whether work or punishment. Sango quietly walked down the stairs making sure there is no noise, Kaguya obviously warn her about the noises.

She opened her eyes so wide when she saw the living room, dining room, and kitchen. It's a mess. In the kitchen the pans and dishes is filled in the sink, and counter. In the dining room on the dining table is filled with drink, desserts, and meals that are not fully finish. In the living room a mess couches is out of place, pillows is all over the place, pop corn was every where in the living room, pop cans was filled on the small table, some cans were knocked over which leaved spills on the floor, good thing it's not carpet. And most of the pop cans are not finished.

" Ok guess I'll start with the Kitchen" said Sango as she walked into the kitchen. Suddenly she slips on a slice of tomato and fell right on her butt. ' Ow, I was asking for that.' Thought Sango gather the dishes, and pans and put it in the dishwasher.

Then she started to clean up the place, she gathered the garbage and threw it in to the garbage bag. She got a brush to scrub every dirty place. Half an hour later she finished cleaning up the kitchen, and head to dining room. As usual cleaingn up the garbage then does everything else. As time pass by, she finally finishes everything it was 9:50. She calls Kaguya for inspection, Kaguya have to make sure everything is perfect for guest and her self.

" Take out the garbage." Said Kaguya. " Yes, I'll do it right away." Said Sango as the grabbed the garbage bags and head out of the mansion, she make sure she wears her hat outside, so no one will recognized her.

' This is so heavy' thought Sango; she tried her best to move the garbage bags. Her eyes started to get blurry, but she chose to hold it. ' My head it's paining!' she been holding the pain for hours, plus her clothes is all dirty, and she sweat a lot from working so hard.

**----------------------**

" I'm going out! I need some air!" Inuyasha shouted. His mother's words wouldn't leave his head. " Kikyo is different now, she is not a sweetie like before anymore, and I just don't want your see Kikyo break your heart."

As he passed by another mansion he saw a person who wore a hat having a hard time carried out several garbage bags. " Is that…?" Inuyasha thought, she seems familiar.

" Right… I know who that is, Sango." Said Inuyasha. " What is she doing this late in a mansion? Stupid!"

**--------------------------**

'Uh…' Sango breathe deeply as she land on her knee. But when she looks up she saw…

" Why is Inuyasha here?" said Sango as she continued to carry the garbage bag to the place where the garbage truck collects the garbage.

" What are you doing, in a mansion with garbage bag in your hands?" asked Inuyasha. Sango didn't answer she thought he was talking to someone else, but when she look around there is no someone else.

" Hey I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha said loudly. " Me?" Sango point at her self. " Yeah you, is there someone else here?" said Inuyasha. " No." Sango replied quietly. " Then what are you waiting for, answer my question!" said Inuyasha.

" What does it look like I'm doing?" said Sango, she suddenly feel dizzy. " Why, I…" Inuyasha said angrily as he raised his hands, about to slap Sango.

" You can do what you want." Said Sango. She sees everything black suddenly falls on her knee and fainted, Inuyasha caught her before she falls on the ground. " Hey are you okay?" said Inuyasha trying to wake her up.

" Wake up! Wake up!" she heard a male's voice calling her. " Come on wake up!"

' Her hat is covering her whole face, should I take it off just to see what does she looks like? Whether if she's the girl I saved before or not. No I shouldn't.' thought Inuyasha.

" I'll get up, I'll stand up, I'll wake up" said Sango quietly, taking breathe between each word. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust her sight realize that she looking into 2 amber golden eyes, then she realize that she is in his arms as well as lying on the cold, hard ground.

She quickly got up from the ground, in a state of shock, she afraid that Inuyasha might saw her face. " I'm so sorry." Sango apologized and ran back to the mansion. " What's to apologize?" said Inuyasha " Hey wait! Get back here wench!" Inuyasha call out.

" Man, she is cover with the smell of garbage, and cleaning detergent. Looks like she is a servant in the house, no wonder she's cover with bruises, cuts, and scratches." Inuyasha said to himself as he head home.

**------------------------------**

" That was close, I hope he didn't saw me. If he sees me I'm dead!" Sango said hesitantly wondering about Inuyasha. " Uh! I smell awful. A bubble bath would be nice. Hope tomorrow will be a good day."

* * *

**Wow this was a quick and a long update. Hope you enjoy it! Review Please!**


	5. Oh Great! What's Next?

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: This is quick update, I work hard it please be nice! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Five:** Oh Great! What's Next?

Wednesday morning Sango is already for school, she can smell the delicious fresh cooked eggs, bacon, sausages, and fresh baked bread. She slowly walked down the stairs made sure she doesn't made any noise that woke her dear stepsister Kayla up.

" Sango, come into the kitchen to finish making breakfast for Kayla and I, I need to wake Kayla up." Said Kaguya as she handed her the apron. "Oh and give Kayla extra make sure that she's not hungry for school. Don't forget to make her a delicious and healthy lunch."

" Yes Kaguya." Said Sango in a soft voice. This leaves Sango only a small egg, and bacon. Plush she did not ate anything yesterday night, and it ended up a small portion of food left over from yesterday for lunch.

" Look on the bright side, at least I have something to eat today." Sango murmured to herself. " Who am I kidding it's not like Kaguya cares if I suffer, or die."

There are bruises everywhere on her, from head to toe. Since Sango started to become Kaguya's slave, she gave Sango rules to obey, an excuse to kick her out of the mansion. Choice A, she obeys the rules she stays. Choice B, she do what ever she wants but else where. Sango can't leave the mansion; it's her father's, so she picks choice A.

The rules Kaguya gave to Sango won't let anyone know who she is, how does she look like, etc. nothing as in nothing. In weekdays Sango work until 9:10, on weekend she stay in the attic, or shop with Kaguya and Kayla as a stuff carrier.

Sango set up the plates with breakfast on them, wash the pan and spatula. She ate her portion of breakfast. And wait till Kaguya and Kayla come down. Kayla happily walks down the stairs.

" Good morning Sango." Kayla said cheerfully. " Good morning to you too my dear sister." Said Sango as she pulled the chair for Kayla to sit on. " You don't have to do that sis." Said Kayla.

" No it's ok, what are sister for. Besides I'm older than you, I should at least look after you." Said Sango, Kaguya told her to serve Kayla without letting her know that Sango had been treated differently.

" And this is your seat dear Kaguya." Said Sango as she pulled the chair for Kaguya. " Why don't you just school now. There's nothing else here that you can do." Kaguya command her with a cold stare expression. **(A/N: I hate to make Sango suffer, but I have to, just to show how evil is Kaguya.)**

" Yes." Sango said quietly, and then walked away and grabbed her stuffs and left to school Kilaya High.

**-------------------------**

Sango walked slowly on to the school ground made sure no one decided to pick on her. ' So far so good.' She can hear people talking with friends laughing, playing sports, etc.

" Hey saw that girl! Are you thinking of what I'm thinking." Said 1 of the boy played the soccer ball. " Yeah, let try to aim it on her head." Said the other boy.

' Ouch my head!' thought Sango. The ball landed on her head really hard since she's not really far away from them, she looked around to see to kicked the call on her head. They were laughing at her so loudly, so did other people who saw it. " What are you looking at bitch, what a sucker!" shouted one of the boy laughing so loudly.

But when Sango got up she accidentally bumped into Kikyo. Kikyo jerked and pushed Sango harshly back on the ground. " Ew, get away from me servant girl. How dare you dump into me!"

" Sorry princess, I wasn't look where I was going. I won't do it again." Said Sango. ' Not good I'm dead.' Kikyo wouldn't be satisfied, so she told her friends to kick her, just for the fun of it. " That'll teach you a lesson bitch."

Sango checked her class and schedule, she in Mrs. Sparks first class for math.

**------------------------**

" Hi girls, you seems strong I'll pay each of you 20 bucks just to beat up that girl over there." Said Kikyo, she still mad about the servant girl accident, she wanted revenge on Sango. " Deal!" the 2 girls replied and taken the money.

1st girl tapped on Sango on the shoulder. Sango thought she needed help, so she turned around and asked: Hi, may I help you?

" Help this!" said the girl as she slapped Sango hard across the face. A crowd slowly gathered together to see the fight, while shouting 'FIGHT' continuously. " Yes, you don't go near Kikyo don't you know the rules? You bitch!" said the second girl as she punched Sango in the stomach, she dropped her books on the ground and step back a few steps, but then the first girl striped her on the way.

Sango slowly got up and said: "I'm sorry for that, it was an accident I apologize to the princess of the school right away, I didn't mean to -"

" I don't care if you apologize, you break rule of popularity you gets the punished. You are too stupid to know that!" said the 2nd girl. " Yeah! Show that bitch whose boss!" said the guy who kicks the soccer ball on Sango's head. Everyone else agreed with him, and said the same thing as well, laughing.

' Oh no. Please don't joke with me anymore!' thought Sango as she listen to everything everybody says. " But please you must understand I didn't mean to, I… Okay… I… deserve it… I deserve the punishment. You can do what you want, I have nothing to say, and I have no reason to say."

The girl punches her, kicking her, laughing continuously. " Stay away from Kikyo! I don't think you want to know what's going to happen you when you do!" said the two girls as they both shoved half unconscious girl into the locker.

" WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" shouted the principle, then everyone started to run everywhere including the 2 girls. Lucky for them, they got away.

Then principle opened the locker, which Sango was in it. " OH MY GOD! Are you ok sweetie? You need to go to the nurse's office right now!"

" I… deserve it, I… deserve it, I…"

-------------------------

" I deserve it, I deserve it." Sango said to herself continuously while staring at the ceiling like a half dead person. " Deserve what?" ask the nurse. " I deserve it, I deserve it. Oh… Nothing I was just babbling." Replied Sango.

" Don't tell me you said you deserve to get beat up, no one deserves that unless they are the one who's bad. Trust me I don't think you deserve it." Said the nurse. "You are badly injured, you should go home."

" No I'm fine, I want to go to class." Said Sango as she tried to get up, she bit her lower lips to resist the pain, and she tried her best not to show her pain expression, since her hat was taken off.

" School comes first. Thanks for the bandage, take care." Said Sango as she put on her hat, grabbed her stuffs and head to class. " Wait, there's a note to give to your teacher. Take care!" Said the nurse. " What a strong girl, guess she didn't realize that her wounds were a little bit open. I wonder what had happen to her."

**---------------------------**

When she enter the room everyone was looking at her, while she hand Mrs. Sparks the note. " Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Mrs. Sparks were shocked. " I'm fine." Sango replied quietly.

" Please take a seat beside Inuyasha." Said Mrs. Sparks. " Okay." Sango said quietly ' I'm defiantly having the worst day of my life.' Thought Sango. The area is filled with popular people. She thought Kikyo had forgiven her but no! As she walk by Kikyo put her foot out, and trip Sango. As usual people laugh.

' Damn she's have the scent of fresh blood, could she be… not she can't, decides she just got beaten up.' Thought Inuyasha. " Inuyasha do you know what happened?" ask Miroku.

" She got beaten up before the bell rang, right now her scent is fill with fresh blood." Miroku looked at him weirdly.

"What! You know rumors spread too fast! " Said Inuyasha.

" That's terrible!" Ayame join the conversation in. " I don't understand why people is doing that too her."

**-----------------------**

At lunch Sango walked to a shaded tree where no one ever goes. That's the place where she always ate her lunch. Today was different the popular gang sat under another big shaded tree, Kikyo wanted to watch the show. What show? You'll find out.

" Aw… why are you sitting here by yourself, where are your friend? Oh wait you don't have any friends." Said by a person from a group of people stand in front of Sango.

" Where's your lunch by the way? Wait, is it because you're too poor to afford any?" Said by another person from the group.

" Is this punishment? Did I do something wrong?" ask Sango. " Yeah! For being the most pathetic, weakest loser that had ever lived! No one likes you no one cares about you! Do you guys agree?" said the first person from the group, and everyone agreed.

" I don't understand, I did not say or do anything bad to you guys, why are you-" said Sango as she slowly stand up, but the first person push her to the tree. She had enough so she pushed the person back softly try not to get that person mad.

" Oh now trying to act tough now bitch!" said the person as she use her two hand to suffocate her, while push her against the tree again and again. Sango bit her lips hard and try not to show any pain expression, all she did is to look at the person emotionlessly.

" See what I mean you are a pathetic, weakest loser ever. Why don't you just hang yourself somewhere? Let's go guys!" said the girl as she the let go of Sango.

" Hang myself? Perhaps they are right, perhaps I should hang myself…"

**-------------------**

After seeing what happen Kikyo shown a big smile on her face, it's not a warm smile, but an evil smirk. " I feel sorry for her, let's do something about it!" Ayame suggested. " Yeah I think we should." Said Miroku. " She doesn't deserve that!"

" Don't be, and don't do it." Said Kikyo, no one knows Kikyo was behind all of this.

**---------------------**

" Why does my life have to be like this? Do I deserve this? Did I do something wrong? I get beat up at school and at home. Maybe the girl is right, I should hang myself somewhere… No I can't, I have to fulfill my father's dream." Said Sango as tears coming down her cheek.

First day of school is a disaster; nothing goes right, what's next!

**-----------------------**

" Alright class, today's weather is absolutely good, and you guys had been really good so far, so why don't we go out and play some soccer game?" Mrs. Sparks announced to the whole class. Everyone cheered; they all put their stuffs away, and headed out to the soccer field.

**------------------------**

Mrs. Sparks told everyone to make their own teams. 2 captains, who are Inuyasha and Koga, everyone got pick except for Sango. ' Oh, I guess the sit out person is me.' Thought Sango as she walked away.

" Yo! You are on my team." Said by a voice of a boy. Sango turn around to see who it was, she was shocked, Inuyasha actually pick her.

The game went pretty well, it was fun, Sango manage to get the ball few times, but end it up got push by someone. But as usual some one is always find some ideas, this time the goalie kick the ball right on Sango's head on purpose! **(A/N: Poor Sango!)**

' My head! Not again, just when I thought it would get better.' Sango said again and again in her head. ' I think I'm going to-' When she got on her feet, her sight becomes dizzy, and then blurry, and then everything turns to blank nothing but darkness. ' I got to be strong! I got to be strong!'

**----------------------**

" Thank you Inuyasha for volunteering carrying her to the nurse's office. Can you please tell everyone to return to our classroom, wait until I return?" Said Mrs. Sparks. " Ok." Replied Inuyasha as he glances at the girl several time before leaving the nurse's office.

**-----------------------**

Mrs. Sparks left to her classroom right after the nurse is here. The nurse told Mrs. Sparks that Sango will not attend school for several days, or weeks depend on how she is doing. The nurse called the ambulance to take Sango to the hospital. Kilaya Hospital, the biggest hospital in the whole valley. Which it belongs to her dad, and now it belongs to a spoil brat Kaguya. Too bad Shiori does all the work, and Kaguya only takes the money.

Sango slept soundlessly on a comfortable bed, in a room. The room is bright, with flowers, a desk, dining table, chairs, and a lamp. A window with a decorated curtain, the view from the window is perfect, with the most beautifulness scenery you can imagine.

Her wounds, cuts, bruises are all been taken care of. Her hat was also removed during medical care. Then Shiori walked into the room with food, smoothie, and deserts. She put them on the dining table in the room.

The room that Sango slept in was especially for her, if she had lots of work to do in the hospital and café she would stay over night. But that would happen rarely, since Kaguya always needs Sango to do things back in the mansion.

Shiori knew what Sango is going through everyday. Shiori is like a big sister to Sango, they know each other ever since Sango was born, obviously since Sango's father is best friend with Shiori.

Hours had passed, Sango had woken up noticed she that there were needle on her wrist with liquid medicine flowing through. She also notice her wounds, cuts, bruises were all been treated. Then she found a person was sleeping holding on her hand.

" Shiori?" Sango call out several times. Shiori slowly open her eyes, and rub it with her hand. " Oh my gosh Sango, you are finally awake! I was so worried!" Shiori said happily. A nurse came in to check on Sango, also to take the needle off Sango's wrist since it's finished.

Shiori gave Sango a big hug after the nurse left the room, with tears filled in her eyes. Sango was glad to see Shiori as well, since Shiori is one of her best friend. Sango have another best friend! Want to know whom? You'll find out on the next chapter!

* * *

**Review! Review! Love to hear it from you! But please be nice!**


	6. Finally A Few Days With Peace

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: Yay! Another quick update! I think this is going to be the last update, since I'm really busy at school. When I say last update I didn't mean I'm not going to update anymore. I meant it's going to take me along time to make another update after this one. Anyway Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Six:** Finally A Few Days With Peace

" Sango eat as much as you want." Said Shiori, she knew Sango is in state of hunger. She knows how Kaguya treated her. " Sango the doctor told me that you need to stay in the hospital until you're all better."

" But my stuffs are still at school." Said Sango. " Don't tell me you actually think those stuffs are important. Besides it only cost a dollar or two, as if Kaguya let's you buy something that's over 5 dollars. Sherin and I can buy the school supply you need." Said Shiori.

**(A/N: Hope you still remember from the last chapter, I said Sango had another best friend, and now you know her name is Sherin.)**

Sherin is Shiori's younger sister, 3 years younger. Sherin is the manager at the café, thought she still in university to be come a doctor, so she can work at Kilaya Hospital like her sister Shiori.

Sherin is also like a big sister to Sango, Sherin knows everything about Sango just like Shiori. Sango fully trust them with no doubt, they are like a small family.

" Thank you so much Shiori! No matter how much pain, and suffering I'm going through I'm still glad I had you and Sherin." Smiled Sango, she is really thankful that there are 2 people on this world that she can depend on.

" Now stop talking and start eating. And if you're tired have as much as sleep as you want. You deserve to have a few days off. I have to go to my office now, I'll see you after my shift is done." Shiori hugged Sango one more time before she left.

" Shiori, is it okay if you can bring my note book computer here? I really appreciated It's in the closet under a big pile of my clothe." asked Sango.

" Sure." Smiled Shiori as she took the key to the mansion where Sango lived.

**----------------------**

" Her computer is brand new I should buy her a bag for her notebook computer so is easy to carry around." Said Shiori, lucky that when Shiori came, Kaguya and Kayla is not at home.

" This place is so empty! Oh my, she sleeps on the floor! I better do something about it. This is worse than 2 years ago, how can Sango even survive in this place? This is too much pressure for her!"

- Next Morning -

The sunshine through the curtain, birds started chirping early in the morning. After last night's rain the air is new and fresh. Sango slowly opened her eyes after a good night sleep. Finally some relaxation, she can't remember the last time she ever relaxed. She rubbed her eyes, and then got into her slippers. She slowly walked to the window and opened the curtain to let the sun shine the room up. She opened the window a breeze of air smoothly blow on her face it's really relaxing.

" This feeling is very usual, a feeling that I haven't had in such a long time." Sango said softly. It's just day her father die nothing goes right ever since. She is like Kaguya's servant maybe more than a servant, a 'slave', how can she enjoy her life, or relax in time.

Then Shiori knocked on the door then entered with breakfast, followed by Sherin. " Good morning Sango." Said Shiori as she set breakfast on the table for Sango. " Hey girl! What's up?" smile Sherin as she give Sango a hug. 'This is the feeling, I don't want it to go away.' Smile Sango.

" Here this is for you." Sherin give Sango 2 brand new bags. " What is this?" asked Sango curiously. " How come it's so heavy?"

" You'll see open it up." Smile Sherin, she can't wait to see the looks on Sango's face. Sango sat on the bed to see what's in the backpacks. Then Shiori and Sherin sat beside Sango (both side).

In side the small side backpack it's her notebook computer. In side the big backpack there are brand new school supplies, everything she need for school. " Oh my gosh! You guys shouldn't have done this," said Sango with tears of happiness filled in her eyes.

" I think we should." Smiled Shiori, Sherin totally agreed. " Thank you guys so much, I don't know what to say!" said Sango with cheerfulness as she gave both of them a big hug. Though she only show her real emotion to Sherin and Shiori, and no one else.

**----------------------**

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!**_

" Have a good lunch. Class is dismissed." Mrs. Sparks announced.

Inuyasha and the group sat at the place where they usually sit, at the fountain. But Inuyasha chooses to sit on the tree where he can be alone and think.

" Inu-honey don't you want to eat with me?" said Kikyo in a sweet voice. " Shut up Kikyo! I told you don't ever call me those names again! And NO!" said Inuyasha as he jumped up on the tree.

He opened his cell phone and text message Shadow Girl.

**-----------------------**

Sango's cell phone suddenly rings. Sherin grab the cell from the desk and hand it to Sango. " Looks like someone had text message you." Said Sherin. " Who is it? Is it a guy? Is he single? Are you his girlfriend?"

" Um… It's Inuyasha… A guy… He has a girlfriend… And no." replied Sango. " Why would he like me? I'm a servant girl."

" Inuyasha? The son of the richest man in the valley! Who is his girl friend? And why wouldn't he like you, you are such a sweet girl!" said Sherin. " Now let me see what he wrote you!"

DemonBoy: Yo! How's your day so far?

Shadow Girl: Awesome!

DemonBoy: You sure sound cheerful today. Anyway you wouldn't believe what happen today in the science lab.

Shadow Girl: What happen?

DemonBoy: When this guy was working on a science liquid chemical, he accidentally puts the wrong bottle, ended up with a purple face.

Shadow Girl: LOL

DemonBoy: I really want to hear your laughter, when can we meet?

Shadow Girl: Well… soon.

DemonBoy: Then I'll wait. Uh-oh got to go now. See yeah.

Shadow Girl: Bye.

Half an hour had pass since the conversation started. " Ohhh, Sango got a secret admire." Said Shiori. " I know how he is, but he doesn't know me, at least that's what I think." Said Sango. " Besides he already got a girlfriend, why would he like someone like me."

" You never know he seems to have some interest in you, he was totally flirting with you. Let me see the part he says ' I want to hear your laugher.' That's a sign!" Sherin giggled. " Just keep on giving us more info with that secret hottie of yours."

" But he is not-!" Sango was blushing, some where in her heart was hoping it's true what Sherin said. " Awww Sango is fallen in love!" said Shiori. " Come on sister, let's not ruin her moment. I better get back to the café." Said Sherin. " I have to go too." Said Shiori.

' Is it true what Shiori said. I'm actually fallen in love with Inuyasha? I can't be!' thought Sango while blushing and secretly smiling.

" Peace, relaxation, this feels good. Too bad it's not going to last long" said Sango as she fall on the bed. No rules, no work, no embarrassment, and more.

**--------------------**

After lunch Sango decide to go for a talk in the park, which belongs to the hospital. Her wounds are all better, bruises are almost disappearing, and cuts are fully healed.

She sat on the bench under a big shaded tree. The sound of nature sure is enjoyable. The birds are busy singing along with the sound of wind that's blowing the leaves on the trees. The view is also enjoyable, the ray from the sun shining through the trees, the flowers, the fountain, walking road, grass, all combine makes a really beautiful sight. (A/N: Just imagine.)

Looks like a new beginning for Sango, with brand new equipment. After the walk in the park, Sango decide to take a small nap, nothing but peace and quiet.

**-----------------------**

' It's time for me to do more research on Dragon fire University.' Thought Sango, as she opened her laptop.

DemonBoy: So how's school today?

" I got to make something up." Sango said hesitantly.

Shadow Girl: I'm not at school today. I catch a cold, and got a fever.

DemonBoy: So feeling better? Are you coming to school soon?

Shadow Girl: I feel much better, and yeah I'll be coming to school on Monday.

DemonBoy: How's school so far?

Shadow Girl: Terrible, it's a long story. Let's just say I just got beat up by Kikyo and her friends so many. You know I sometimes wish that Kikyo could disappear for a few days. I thought she was nice, but I was wrong. When I first met her she was a really nice and sweet person, but now I really don't like her.

DemonBoy: Kikyo! Seriously!

" Oh shoot! What am I saying! I'm talking to Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend, I'm totally in for it." Sango slap herself.

Shadow Girl: I'm sorry Inuyasha; I didn't mean to insult Kikyo like that. I got a really bad mouth and I really need to shut up. I promise I won't do it again. Just forget what I said, I was just making up lies.

DemonBoy: How the hell did you know I'm Inuyasha?

Shadow Girl: Well… I… can't tell you that.

DemonBoy: Fine then, there not point to it. I won't push it. Now tell me what Kikyo do to you?

Shadow Girl: I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't want to create problem between you and Kikyo.

DemonBoy: It's okay; I was hoping that I could help.

Shadow Girl: You really a kind person, that first boy that is actually nice to me.

DemonBoy: You seem to be different from other regular girl.

Shadow Girl: I think myself different too, like some people always say, "dare to be different"

DemonBoy: I like that, man you don't know how annoying I get when other girls crowd around me flirting! And they go crazy with make up, jewelry. I mean seriously as if I gets impress by those craps. Besides of that the girls put on so much perfume, if they haven't notice my nose is really sensitive, and it hurts! I guess I complain too much.

Shadow Girl: I know what you mean.

DemonBoy: You know, except my friends you are the first girl that acts like herself in front of me.

Shadow Girl: Thanks for the compliment.

Sango -blush-

** ------------------------**

" Dinner Sango." Said Sherin as she comes into the room with stray of food.

**----------------------**

Shadow Girl: Time for dinner. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

DemonBoy: Sure later.

**------------------------**

" How's your conversation with your boyfriend." Smiled Sherin. " He is not… my boyfriend. I know who he is but he doesn't know me." Said Sango. " So what, you know you like him. Don't try to hide it; I saw your face every time you talk to him. I'll call it blushing and smiling." Sherin rub it in. " So did he ask you out?"

" No but he did ask me if we can meet, but I said no cause what if I meet him and I'm not what he thought. Then I'm just like a dirt that need to be thrown away." Said Sango. " Well, he seems to be a nice guy, take my advice give him a chance. Since he saved your life." Said Sherin.

**---------------------**

" Give him a chance…" Sango said to herself. "Maybe Sherin is right."

* * *

Another quick update, but it will take me along time for me to update another chapter. Since I need to concentrate more on the schoolwork. Anyway REVIEW! Hope you like the chapter. 


	7. Back In School

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating so long, I been really busy at school. Remember on the sixth chapter I said that it's going to take a long time for me to update. Anyway enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Seven:** Back In School

' Time for school.' Sango reminded herself. Just yesterday Sunday she got out of the hospital. It was time to get back to her normal life. Go to school, homework, work, work, and even more work. Oh, the pain.

And there she was, in her room the attic. A very empty room, ' Just like… me…' she sighed before she walked out of the mansion. Kayla, and Kaguya left early, because Kayla had Cheerleading practice; on the other hand there's no leftover from yesterday in the fridge guess there isn't anything for lunch again. Yet another sighs.

' I know my life may seem like a disaster right now, but there's still hope… that one day my life will change, hopefully… for the better.' She closes her eyes and makes it as a 'wish'.

It was a windy, cold, rainy day; the weather reporter reported there would be a huge rainstorm during the day. But what does it matter, no matter how bad is the weather is outside she have to go to school, and work. Everyday was like this; a rainstorm couldn't stop her from doing all the work. Besides she doesn't mind to be soaked even though she have no rain boot, or umbrella, or rain jacket, since this was not the first time it wouldn't be that bad. This happened for many years, back from when she was 14 years old. Her life was like a cycle, nothing special or good ever happens.

**-------------------------**

" Looks like someone is getting a shower." Laughed Kikyo, as she closed the window of her car, and driven off with a big 'SPLASH'.

The dirty rainwater on the road went flying in the sky, which all of it landed it on the Sango, she was fully soaked from head to toe.

Not just Kikyo who does that mostly every student who driven by does that.

This made her seem to be the only person in high school who walking to school, without any rain gear. It's true anyway.

**-----------------------------**

Sango opened her locker to see her schedule for the morning as well as grab her notebooks.

' Hey look on the bright side Sango at least this is not the first time. So don't have to feel so bad.' She reminded herself before closed her locker and left to the first class Mathematics.

" Get out of my way, looks like somebody didn't had enough punishment. Why you want more?" said Kikyo as she pushed Sango to the lockers.

All of her books to drop out of her hands, except one book dropped right on Kikyo's poor feet (being dramatic).

" Ow! Do you have any eyes or not? You stupid bitch! I'm seriously had enough of you! You dirty little… I'll make you suffer as long I'm alive so be prepare!" Kikyo warned, with a hard kick in the stomach of the girl who tried to pick up her books.

" I'm so sorry Kikyo, that was an accident." Said Sango, she quickly grabbed all her books, and get away from Kikyo as fast and far as possible.

But then she remembered Kikyo is in every one of her classes. Oh boy, not good.

' Why is this keep on happening to me? Why can't I have one day with peace, and not getting hurt.' Sango frowned, she got carried away in her thought that she didn't know where she was walking, it' s like her body is moving by it self.

Suddenly she bumped into someone, and caused her to fall back.

' Oh, not again.' Thought Sango, finding her self on the ground with books dropped everywhere.

' Ouch that really hurts.' She squeezed her eyes and swallowed her throat to prepare for the punishment. ' Ok I think I'm… prepared…'

" Sorry, it's my fault not looking where I'm going." Said a boy with a pair of ember golden eyes, with one hand out to help her get up.

She opened one of her eye, took his hand and said " Thanks." Quietly, that can't be heard by anyone else.

She band down to pick up her books.

" Here let me help." A voice said.

" No, it's okay I can get it." Said Sango.

" Well it's the least I can do for making you fall like that." Said the boy.

When she is about to pick up the last book, she felt a warm hand on top of hers, which caused her face to blush tomato red.

She look up to see who is the person, his voice is so familiar. ' Oh my god! It's Inuyasha!' a big shocker there.

" You hands is cold, here I'll carry you books for you." Said Inuyasha.

" No it's okay, it's too much trouble for you." Said Sango, as she about to take the books from him.

He turned and said " No sweat, it's not heavy or anything you have math with Mrs. Sparks right?"

"Yeah, what about you?" said Sango.

" Same thing." Said Inuyasha.

' This… feeling… I hope it can last just a little longer.' She smiled.

Everyone was looking at Inuyasha walking with, Sango. " Is that ugly girl, walking with the hottest guy at school?" whispered one girl who saw them walked pass by.

" Yeah! If she can get his attention, then I can go on the date with him! I mean what so special about that geek anyway!" the other girl whisper back.

Her smile dropped, just because she was talking and walking with Inuyasha everyone was given her comments.

" Hey Inu-babe!" Kikyo shouted as she ran to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug.

" What are you doing, with my boyfriend? Wait… you weren't trying to take him a way from me are you? " Trying to pretend to be ms. Goody-two-shoes in front of Inuyasha.

" Um… I… better… get going." Said Sango as she grabbed her books from Inuyasha and head for class by herself of course.

' Who am I kidding. Inuyasha is too popular, cute, and handsome for the likes of me, a geeky nobody. Wait a minute what am I saying, great I think I'm starting to have a crush on him.'

**-------------------------**

"Where am I going to spend the whole lunch hour?" Sango said quietly to herself, then she remembered there's an abandon park near by high school, where no one goes there.

She can't really sit outside on the wet muddy ground, and it still raining hard.

There's a bench under the tree, a perfect place, it was peaceful, and it blocks the rain. And it's so peaceful sitting there. Until…

" Why, what do we have here." Said the girl behind Sango.

' That voice… Uh-oh trouble!' she thought.

" How dare you talk to my boyfriend and even lay your dirty finger on him! Don't you know Inuyasha is mine?" said Kikyo.

" Yes Kikyo. But I didn't… I mean… there's nothing going on here. I just bump into him by accident, and… and…" Sango tried to explain, but Kikyo have no intention what so ever to listen.

" WHAT! YOU BITCH! How dare you dump into my boyfriend!" Kikyo shouted on the top of her lungs that can break a glass in one second.

" Hey look, low life. If you are too stupid the notice, you are the geekiest, ugliest, and the poorest girl in the whole school." Said one of Kikyo's friends named Rika.

" What's your point…" Sango finally speak.

" Do you understand, or don't you understand. The point is you can't any guys, when I say any guys I meant no guys. So you should just quit trying to get them. 'Kay?" said Tina another friend of Kikyo.

" I never want… them to like me anyway. Plus… I didn't thought… I was that pretty, and I know that I can't compare with you guys… well popular and… rich… and pretty…" Said Sango, she tries to say something that make them happy, so they can leave her alone. Hope this works.

" Good you got the point. So try to keep your distance away from my boyfriend." Said Kikyo with a grin, and walked away in her stylish walk.

" Later low life." Said Rika, give a push to Sango make her fall on the puddle.

" Yeah, ugly." Said Tina.

' It wasn't that bad, I was lucky this time.' She told her self before she gets up from the puddle. " I'm wet. 'Again'"

**---------------------------**

" Good afternoon Kilaya High. I have a special and surprising announcement. Our school is hosting a Christmas Dance on December 23rd! Ticket will be sold before school starts, lunch, and after school. Plus there will be grand price for the home coming Prince and Princess. So start finding your date for the dance, who knows you might be the home coming Prince and Princess. Thank you." Said the announcer.

As soon as the announcement finish every classes in the whole school started to cheer with happiness.

" Come down guys! You can talk about it after class!" said the teacher.

' Another year of Christmas dance.' Thought Sango. She never went to the dance with any guy, as matter of fact she didn't went to a dance in her life before.

She took a deep breath and try to forget about the dance. ' When do I get a chance to dance with someone who is special to me?'

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I been busy in school. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to submit review and tell me what you think! Plenty of Thanks! 


	8. Flash Backs To The Past

**- So The Story Goes -**

**(A/N: I'm back to update another chapter. Hehe…)**

**Disclaimer: **Jade-Scorpio DO NOT own Inuyasha, never did and never will. But I really wish I did.

**Chapter Eight:** Flash Backs To The Past

" I'm finally here" Sango sighed it's an hour walk to get to the café. She wished she could at least sit on the bus, but Kaguya won't let her. Walking is her only option.

**.:. Flash Back 2 Years Ago .:. **

" You're now 15 years old, old enough to work at the café and in the hospital. You'll start right after you come back from school." Said Kaguya.

" Yes Kaguya, but it's really far away from the mansion, and the school, is it okay if I can take the bus?" Asked Sango.

" No, you can't. You have to walk, besides it's a good exercise." Kaguya replied.

**.:. End If Flash Back .:.**

' I thought it would be okay, I never knew my shift finishes at 10:00 p.m.' She said in her mind. ' First shift at the hospital.'

" Clean the floor, rooms, makes the beds… wow this is a long list." Said Sango. " I better get started."

**.:. Flash Back .:.**

" Done," said Sango. Then Kaguya and Kayla walked pass by with muddy boots, it has a long trail behind all the way from outside. Then Kaguya shot Sango a look.

" I get this clean in a few second," said Sango.

" It's always like this, after I finished cleaning something else comes up." She murmured to herself.

**.:. End Of Flash Back .:.**

" Just two more rooms to go." Said Sango. She walked into the last room, it brought back the memory the first time she met Inuyasha.

**.:. Flash Back .:.**

" Here's your friend's meal, I hope he is okay." Said Sango, with a tray of food.

" He is okay, he just got into a bad fight with this guy, he thought he was flirting with Ayame." Inuyasha explained.

" I see, I'm just glad he's okay," Sango said quietly.

" What's you're name?" asked Inuyasha.

" My name is Sango, what's yours?" Sango returned the question.

" Inuyasha"

**.:. End Of Flash Back .:.**

" I never thought I would actually talk to a popular guy before," she said to herself smiling.

" I can never forget that day… The day at school…"

**.:. Flash Back .:.**

This had happened during Grade 10. It started out as a normal day, getting ready to go to school. It was all good until…

_**-Bell Rings Lunch Time-**_

' There's a table at the corner that's empty.' Thought Sango. She was eating the left over from yesterday, not long Mean Queen Gang came.

" You own me," said the long, raven black hair girl.

" Yeah, remember?" said one of her friend.

Sango just remembered she own Kikyo a hot cup of coffee. On the day before she accidentally step on Kikyo's feet, because a kid pushed her out of the way. As an apology she has to buy Kikyo a cut of coffee (it's what Kikyo wanted).

" I'll get to it right away," said Sango, leaving everything behind to get Kikyo what she wanted.

**------------------------------------------------------------ **

" Ew! This is what she eat, that's disgusting!" Kikyo made a disgusted face, and push the plastic bag aside.

" How poor is this girl?" said one of her friend named Tina.

" Good thing I know, I'll stay away from her!" Rika added.

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

" I'm back Kikyo, fresh from the best coffee store…" she handed Kikyo the coffee.

Kikyo took a zip, and spitted all out. " Disgusting! You call this best coffee?"

" But I got it from…" Sango tried to explain.

" Why don't you taste it!" Kikyo shouted, she opened the lid, and splashed the coffee on to Sango's face.

Sango used her hands, and arms to cover her face, still a little bit of burning hot coffee landed on her face.

She bit her lips hard to resist the burnt hands, when she took a look at them they were tomato red.

She then did an action that no one would ever believe, which caused the biggest humiliation of her life…

Her anger took the best of her, she had never been this mad before.

She struck Kikyo across the face, before she knew Inuyasha was standing right beside them.

Sadly Inuyasha only saw the part when Sango slapped Kikyo.

Inuyasha's face filled with anger, the anger looks like he is going to do something bad, really bad! " How dare you slap my girlfriend!"

" Inuyasha, it's not what it looks…" Sango quickly said, it isn't what Inuyasha thought he only saw the last part.

" I know what it looks like!" he shouted.

" Inuyasha, she… she slapped me! I was just talking with my friends." Kikyo said with tears coming out of her eyes, it looks like it's real, but it isn't.

Inuyasha's eyes filled with flames.

" Inuyasha, I'm sorry… I didn't meant to slap Kikyo… she was… I… coffee… me…" She said try to catch her breath, watching Inuyasha walking close to her as she take a step back.

" Don't tell me you didn't slap Kikyo, I saw everything!" he shouted.

There's not point of explaining to Inuyasha, no matter what she say he won't believe her.

" You're right, you saw everything. I slapped her… no matter how I explain it, I still slapped her." She said softly, she wished just once people would believe her. She slapped Kikyo and she can't deny that, the only problem is he didn't see everything.

Outside of the cafeteria you can hear there's a loud slap sound coming from inside, you can hear kids booing.

She slides cross the floor and knock her head on the table's leg.

" BOO! How are you slapped Kikyo!" everything in the cafeteria repeated over and over again.

All you can see is a girl lying against the wall not moving; everyone in the cafeteria was throwing his or her garbage at her. Laughing, taunting.

' I guess… I got… Inuyasha really… mad, one more strike like that I think I'm going to pass… out…' she thought. ' This is my second most embarrassing moments of my life.'

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha was going to attack again; his friends all push him back, and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

" Inuyasha! What have you done! The girl didn't do anything!" said Miroku. " How could you slap a girl like that? You call yourself a man?!"

" You all saw she slapped Kikyo didn't you?" said Inuyasha. " Kikyo is my girlfriend, oh should I say 'good job, good job slapping Kikyo'?"

" That part is true-" said Koga, but he was cut off by…

" Then that's all there is to it!" said Inuyasha.

" You didn't see what happened before!" said Ayame. " I saw it, because I was there! Come on guys, we all need to talk privately."

Miroku, Koga, and Ayame dragged Inuyasha out of the cafeteria.

" Let go of me! Do you want me to hurt you too?!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Alright, but you need to come with us to have a little talk." Said Koga.

------------------------------------------------------------

" I saw Sango got a cup of coffee for Kikyo, next thing you know Kikyo spit the coffee out, and throw the rest on to Sango's face." Said Ayame.

" You know how hot the coffee is?" said Miroku.

" Then Sango slapped Kikyo, that's when you just came in." said Koga.

" Oh," said Inuyasha.

" Oh? That's it, that's all you have to say?! Inuyasha no offence of me saying this, but I would do more than slapping Kikyo if that was me." Said Ayame, she feel like slapping Inuyasha across the face to knock some sense out of him. " I don't even know why you like that… that…"

" That what?"

" That… that…never mind. You get the point."

" Inuyasha think properly. Do you think a girl like her would just slap Kikyo? Do you think she is brave enough? The only time when you are brave enough to do something that you can't never imagine, is anger. Why do you think she get mad, it's quite obvious Kikyo is the one who started this." Said Koga.

" Oh… right…"

" Still with the 'oh'. All we're saying is you own her a big apology buddy." Said Miroku. " You hit her pretty bad, I'm sure there's a big bruise on her face. I wonder how are you doing to deal with that. You'll be lucky if she doesn't hold a grudge on you."

" Thanks guys, don't know how am I going to solve this without you guys."

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Sango removed her hood, and took a look at her face in the mirror. It was all red, and with a big bruise on the left, where Inuyasha slapped her. There was a little steam of blood sliding down to from the side of her mouth. Then she looked at her hand, it was burned pretty bad. She opened the tap with cold water, and rinsed her hand for a moment.

" How can I go to work? I can't use my hand…" she said to her self, walking out of the washroom.

When she look up a gang stand in from of her. She thought it was over. Oh great, another one starts. Normal, just normal.

" No one ever slapped me before, and who ever did will suffer." She laughed evilly. " You sure got my boyfriend mad, the slap hurts does it? I will make you mad, and I will make you suffer more and more. Everyone would hate you so much in the end, that no one is on your side."

Sango leaned against wall, wishing it was just a dream, it wasn't, and it was real.

Four girls behind Kikyo walked up to her while cracking their knuckles.

Sango can feel the cold chill going through. The girls walked up to her with evil looks in their eyes. Before she knew she was on the ground getting herself beaten. It seemed like forever…

" Let's get out of here, someone's coming." They said and ran away.

**----------------------------------------------**

" What was that?" Inuyasha said to himself, he heard some noises. As he walked he saw a girl lying on the ground, looked like she just got beaten up. It was the girl he slapped. She's bleeding he can smell the fresh blood.

" Hey, are you okay?" he went up to her and asked, while trying to help her get up.

" Inuyasha… I'm really sorry about Kikyo. I… I…didn't mean to… I guess my anger got the best of me… you can hit me if you want… I know I deserve it…" Sango said softly.

" You just got beaten didn't you? Or was it the slap I gave you." he said softly.

" No…I didn't get beaten, or get hurt from the slap you gave me. You didn't hit that hard. I just had an accident on the way to the washroom that's all. " She replied.

" Don't lie." He said. " I'm really sorry."

" For what you didn't do anything wrong." She said.

" Yes I did, I thought you slapped Kikyo. Now I know it was Kikyo who started it first." Inuyasha explained.

" No, Kikyo didn't do anything. I was just out of my mind, I started." She doesn't want to create problem between them.

" I guess you're not a bad girl at all, trying not to create problems between Kikyo and I. Usually girls would just trying to get us to break up. It's okay, look at you're hands it's all red. Come with me, to apply some medicine on those wounded spots." He said walking beside her.

She limped quickly as she can, to catch up with Inuyasha. Too bad her legs aren't cooperating with her she fell every few steps.

" You are badly injured." He said to Sango.

" It's okay, I can walk…" she replied.

" And fell every few steps? I don't think so." He said, and he carried her in a bridal style.

" Thanks you Inuyasha." She said smiling, and wrapped her arm around his neck. She is definitely forgiven Inuyasha.

**------------------------------------------------------**

" Do you mind to take off you're hood?" Inuyasha asked.

" Sure." She said. She is really shy to show her face, she knows she is really ugly right now.

' I hit her really bad.' He thought looking at her face non-stopped. ' She's pretty I wonder why does she hide under that hood.'

" I know I'm ugly, don't pity me, there's nothing good about me." She said quietly.

" It's not that you're ugly, I'm really sorry I hit so hard." He said while putting on medicine.

' She got a lot of wounded spot on her face. Her eyes… it's filled with sadness.' He thought.

" It's okay." She said while looking down.

" Can you pull you're pants up?" he asked.

There was a lot more wounded spot on her leg, than face.

" Did you just got beat up?" Inuyasha asked.

" No, why?" she asked.

" Don't lie." He demanded. " I heard the some girls saying ' let's get out of here, someone's coming' I have sharp ears.

" Well… I… I…" she said while tears coming out. " I…"

Inuyasha don't know what to do, but to wrap his arm around her try to comfort her. Sango leaned against Inuyasha's chest and cried. Then she realized…

" I'm sorry, I didn't meat to hold on to you like that." She said whipping her tears, and limped toward the door. " I have to go to my classes. Thank you so much Inuyasha, for everything."

**.:. End Of Flash Back .:.**

' From that day on, Inuyasha is always in my heart. He's the only one at school who is this nice to me. I just hope I won't fall in love with me. But how am I going to control this feeling… there's no way Inuyasha would like me. I'm don't have the looks, or the clothes…' Sango thought while sweeping the floor. ' It's pointless. Why can't guys these days just love someone for who they are on the inside. Instead of how they look on the outside.'

' Why is my life have to be this way? Every time when I have fun, something bad comes up. Every time I make a mistake, something really bad comes up. I would never my first most embarrassing moment. Why did that do that? I regret it ever so much.'

**.:. Flash Back To Grade 8 .:.**

" He likes you, trust me. I saw him always looking at you! You should tell him. It's the end of the year, come on Sango." Sango's friend said.

" Really, you think?" asked Sango while blushing. " But he's so cute and popular."

" Of course I'm sure, did I ever lie to you before?"

" You're my best friend Lily!" said Sango as she hugged her. The only friend she had was Lily - she's always by her side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Timmy, I…" Sango's heart was beeping out loud, really loud and fast.

" What it is Sango?"

" I… I… I… I…like you, a lot… since grade 1," she finally admit her feelings for her crush.

" Uh… sorry… I don't like ugly girls." Timmy said as he talked off.

" Ugly… girl…" water started pouring out of her eyes.

" So what happened, are you guys a couple now?" asked Lily.

" He said… he said…"

" Sango, are you okay?"

" He said ' he doesn't like ugly girls.'" Cried Sango.

" I'm sorry Sango. I didn't know, I thought the whole time he was looking at you. It's all my fault." Said Lily with a sad voice.

" It's okay Lily, everyone makes mistakes." Said Sango trying to whip away that tears.

" I won't tell anyone."

" Thanks Lily, you're always there for me."

Everything was going okay, until the next day at school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" HAHA!!! Why would a popular guy, would like you?" the crowds of people laughed.

' What? How did this happen? How did they find out? Lily? I've got to go talk to Lily.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lily, I need to talk to you." Said Sango. " Did you tell everyone about yesterday?"

" Yup, everything."

" But why… Lily I thought you were my best friend?"

" I was never your friend."

" What? All this time… everything you did it was… a lie?"

" I'm Kikyo's best friend. She paid me to get secrets out of you."

" But why? What did I do wrong?"

" Remember you accidentally spill your juice on Kikyo's favorite skirt?"

" I apologized."

" Kikyo didn't think that's enough. So she sends me."

" Why… why… why did you…"

" This is life accept it."

" Lily… I can't believe I thought…"

" Good job Lily," said Kikyo. " You sure are my best friend."

" No problem Kikyo. I never liked this girl anyway."

' Why… Why… Why…'

" HAHAHAHAHA!!! Loser! Loner! Ugly girl!" the crowds continuously laughed.

" Hey Lily," said Timmy as he went to hug her.

" Hey Timmy,"

" You and Timmy…?" asked Sango speechless.

" Oh did I forget to mention? The person Timmy kept on looking at was me."

**.:. End Of Flash Back .:.**

" All the time, I trusted Lily. But it was all a lie." Sango murmured to herself. " I had never felt so betrayed in my life."

" I suppose this is faith. I did something wrong? This is punishment? I can't change my life, no matter how hard I try."

The more things change, the more it'll stays the same…

(**A/N:** It took me this long to update, sorry I've been really busy with school. I couldn't find time to write the story. I don't think my story is that good, since not many people are reading it. I probably would stop writing the story. Review please!)


End file.
